Identical yet Apart
A strange coincidence Inside the realm of Soul Society, in a desolate area of the Rukongai that had been abandoned for many years, a silver haired man named Natsu stood, garmented in a rather Royal Attire despite his status, he said," Well, as usual, this former 'funhouse' is nothing more than a desert again, isn't it?" Natsu yawned as he looked around and found another being that strangely looked familiar. The familiar person was Kiyoshi Souzou the current king of the Kosumosukihaku in his Royal Garments. He instantly senses Natsu's Reiatsu. "Who are you?" said Kiyoshi. " Well you do know that it's rather rude to ask a person who they are before you introduce yourself. Hmph, acting like royalty because of your.... HEY you look like me?!!" Natsu exclaimed, recognising the similarities in appearance the two individuals had. "My apologizes I am Kiyoshi Souzou King of the immortal Kosmosukihaku. And you are right we do look similar. Aside from me being slightly taller and have lavander eyes and tinted hair we look very similar." "Oops! You're a KING! Sorry, Sorry Your Majesty. My name is Natsu Ginjo, and I'm just an ordinary plus, I am also rather ignorant, please forgive me!" Natsu got onto his knees and started apologising like a dog to his master. "Now now no need for that I am not your King but don't lie to me your no plus. This level of Reiatsu passes over most Shinigami Captains and this type of Reiatsu is old if I am not mistaken are you one of the ancient Mototsu?" "....!" Natsu was surprised by his knowledge of his race, but then realised that since he was a king it was plausible, yet he knew he couldn't keep up his act for long, and just said." Honestly, why do all the smarty-pant strong people have to find me? Couldn't it just be a normal person, honestly, now how do I remove my existence from you?" Natsu asked, scratching his head and appearing rather dumbfounded, despite having stated such a declaration. " No I have no desire to fight you, after all your kind is one of the early ones but compared to my kind you are young. The first of my kind predate time itself. I myself am 4000 plus years old but you could be even thousands of years older than that. I adment to little real information on your kind. Other than the yall were in great numbers at one time yall aren't unable to develop powers from others. Adeit others cannot become you." " You're wrong on just one thing, others can become Mototsu, although it is a painful process and I'm not even sure of the details behind it. Since you're not going to fight me, then what to do? Did you know that I'm considered a Hero around these parts? I even have more value than the Gotei 13 at the moment." Natsu stated, as to start a different conversation. "Well not exactly under normally yes it impossible but there are ways I just don't have the information after I have little info on your kind. I like to go to other Spiritual Realms and even the World of the Living to see everything in person. But your a hero and I am King. Maybe as the Supreme King I could talk to the Soul King to see if you could be placed into his Royal Guard. After all I am one of the three Kings with equal ruling power to the Soul King." "Eeeeehhhh!!!!? Please don't! I have been able to keep my existence a secret for so many years after the Mototsu Massacre. I beg of you don't tell the Soul King about me... Or you will face consequences like you've never before." Suddenly his rather childish tone turned extremely menacing and merciless, with his eyes becoming a magenta within blue, before reverting to their standard gold color. "Are you threating me?" Kiyoshi's Reiatsu increase beyond normal sensing ability due to him becoming angry. "You should be careful whom you threat I know more ways to do harm than you can even think possible." " Wow, your Reiatsu, is gone? But remember, just because you can do harm, doesn't mean I can't as well." Natsu said, gripping his zanpakutou, he used Kōshinho (亢進歩, "Acceleration Step") to swiftly get behind Kiyoshi, all while creating atleast three afterimages, each which had a rather extravagant pose, in only one step, all while retaining a cheerful demeanor, he used a fluent sword strike with his longsword, attempting to get a hit on the King that stood before him. "Kiyoshi then created a barrier with an unnamed Kosmosukihaku spell to stop the attack. "Are you sure about this I have well over twice the spiritual power of a captain, have the power to negate Sekkiseki and reason for up to 32 minutes and purify demons. However bare this in mind. Once one's foot step upon the battle grounds of war all side become evil and wicked." " You're right. But please don't think that you can underestimate me and get away with it." Natsu said, cheerfully and swiftly throwing nearby rubble towards Kiyoshi, as a rather obvious distraction before flipping over Kiyoshi's head, and at a precise moment, executed a powerful slash on the latter. "Kiyoshi started to teleport right before the blade made contact with him. "That was close if I had started to teleport even a second later than I might be in pain." Kiyoshi then using great speed runs at Natsu in attempt to use his nodachi Zanpakuto and makes many elegant slashes at him." Knowing he had no chance of blocking his sword attacks with his own, he created a shield out of his own energy, and as soon as an attack landed on the shield by Kiyoshi, it had exploded with some force, and created a small smokescreen, which he used to quickly get out of Kiyoshi's vision, having been slashed minorly by one of his attacks. "Kiyoshi made a small gust of wind to remove the smoke. "That was a cheap trick." He sees and fires his purple Seinarukousen: ((せいなるこうせん, Sacred Beam) at Natsu." Although Natsu was reluctant, he pointed his finger towards the blast, and as golden chains of reishi wrapped his fingertips, his fingers were tri-focusing an orb of reishi that was golden in color. He then fired it at the incoming blast by Kiyoshi, hoping to delay it for a while. This was known as the Mototsu's Inen Bakufū (因縁爆風, "Origin Blast") or in simple terms, a Mototsu's Cero. The two blasts of energy strike each other making a large explosion. "You do have some power." Kiyoshi then using another unnamed spell shoots, several smaller spheres of the same color as the last blast at Natsu. While the blast are weaker they move at great speed at Natsu. Using his speed to evade most of the attack, he was indirectly struck by one of the orbs of energy and as he appeared on top of a roof, he commented." Those look like Bala!" "They not Bala" As Kiyoshi had teleported behind him and as Kiyoshi is a master of Hakuda he start using a high level of martial arts. Although not specialising in it, Natsu used great acrobatic skill to barely evade the martial art technique before countering with a flurry of kicks, something he didn't normally do, while commenting." Please don't think I was threatening you back then, you see, I have a slight 'problem' whenever someone attempts or even suggests to reveal my identity. I apologise for back then, but you truly are a wodnerful opponent." Natsu said, hoping to clear the tension. "What? You do know that by attacking me is the same as attacking the Soul King. But I am not that petty but at least we now know which stronger though you could have tried harder." As he said at another man that looked related to Kiyoshi appear by them. "Hello I am Kaosu Souzou and you are?" "Umm... I am Natsu Ginjo, a Mototsu!" Natsu said cheerfully, as he was wondering as to who this adversary was. " A Mototsu have seen one in over 150,000 years." " You know of us as well? How many people do I not know have knowledge of our existence?" Natsu replied, sighing at the fact, then asked." If I'm not rude, may I ask why you are here?" "Yes you are being rude but that the point I am the first Kosmosukihaku inshort Kiyoshi's great grandfather. I came to be before time did. As such the powers someone of your level will not affect me. For I am more powerful than you can process. As for why I am here I thought it would funny to see Kiyoshi fight against someone that looks like him." " Um, are you saying that you knew of my existence beforehand?" Natsu asked, bowing as he apologised for his rather curious behaviour. " Yes before your kind even existed I foresaw your coming. You see I can see into the past, present, future that is why most of my kind have japanese names and customs." "Oh ok. So umm... I know I'm being rude, but what exactly did you accomplish by watching me, and Sir Kiyoshi fight?" Natsu asked, resheathing his sword as he absent mindedly forgot to earlier. "Well nothing really but as immortal deities we the Kosumosukihaku like to watch the events without directly messing with them. But as you did fight well I will grant you two wishes what will they be?" "Two Wishes!!! Like a Genie! Wait, sorry for that comparison sir, I forgot you predate time, I have a bad habit to do that. As for the wishes... Damn, Mototsu have such limitations it annoys me! Wait? I actually have one wish. May I be able to acquire such an item that negates the effects of Reason and Sekkisekki from my body without my body actually having to use the power?" Natsu said quickly before breathing and then continuued." As you must know, Mototsu can only interact with spiritual power, anything else will gravely injure or kill them. If that is possible, I would like that wish granted." Kaosu created an amulet. "This amulet has my species powers to negate Sekkiseki and Reason and it will work for five minutes before need to recharge for 30 minutes. As you know that power is possess by all of my kind and its isn't linked to Philosophy. Speaking of which would you like to learn how to use Philosophy as it isn't spiritual power but an completely different of energy?" " I'm very sorry, but I must refuse your offer. As I said before, if I interact with any other energy aside from Spiritual Energy itself, my body will literally explode, although in a spiritual form no doubt. Now, I don't want to explode because of carelessness do I? Thank you for the amulet though, I appreciate it dearly." Natsu laughed, before raising his hand for the amulet in Kaosu's palm. "Verywell now to use the amulet you have to where it and mentality focus to use its power. As other than me the Kosumosukihaku can only use it in time frames, due to predating time and have the destructive powers on a planetary scale I can use that power for as long as I want. Now Kiyoshi you have to speak with the Soul King on a very important matter. But Natsu what will do now?" " What will I do now? I guess I better go off and help the citizens of Rukongai and hide my presence from the world once again. It was very nice being able to talk openly with both of you, although I never imagined I would meet two people of such high status at the same day. Guess Lady Luck's on my side today?" Natsu smiled as he bowed to the two Kings before bidding farewell to them both, as he walked in a nice pace towards the other districts of Rukongai, gazing at his newfound item. Kaosu then reappears infront of him for one last time. "One thing about that amulet if it is broken or damaged than the abilities will not work anymore. Now Kiyoshi and I have work to do." They teleport away. "Well I better take care of this item greatly then." Natsu said as he went to his destination as well.